The present invention relates to the field of Web service development and, more particularly, to semantic analysis driven service creation in a multi-level business process.
Web services are frequently associated with business processes which model necessary stages for achieving a business objective. The Web services can be an implementation of a business process, a portion of a business process, or multiple business processes. Existing Web services and are often used to create new services rapidly by leveraging software development practices such as software reuse. For example, two or more Web services can be combined into a single service which can provide greater functionality than the services individually.
Traditional Web service creation often requires manual searches for service definitions by using specific keywords to search for the definitions. The definitions can be retrieved from registries such as internal registry, an external registry, or cloud registry. Once retrieved service objects must be manually mapped to the service being created. This traditional process can be a time consuming endeavor and can also require industry specific knowledge to identify appropriate search keywords. That is, existing Web services can go unused due to difficulty in determining the service existence. For example, a service can be tagged with jargon keywords which can render the service difficult to find. Further, traditional approaches fail to permit searching low-level details (e.g., operations) of Web services and/or business processes.